


Starts at Zero Hearts

by xecilly



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xecilly/pseuds/xecilly
Summary: A glimpse on the milestones of Mia and Sebastian's relationship.(In which I try to write about Sebby's heart events and dialogue.)
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 29





	1. A Budding Friendship

When Mia first saw him, he was standing on the edge of the lake, smoking a cigarette.

She figured he was feeling lonely so she walked up to him. “Hi, my name’s Mia. I'm the new farmer. You're Sebastian, right?”

He, Sebastian, merely stared at her while taking a deep drag. "Oh. You just moved in, right? Cool.” He exhaled slowly, thankfully away from her face. “Of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?"

_This is Robin’s son?_ _Well, he’s definitely got her knack for speaking out his mind._

“Yeah well, my grandfather left me his farm here.” She explained, crossing her arms. “I think Pelican Town is a nice quiet place, don’t you think?”

Sebastian only shook his head and ignored her, puffing away on his cigarette.

_So unfriendly._

Mia spent the next few weeks meeting him on the same spot, attempting to make conversation.

* * *

She was just coming out of the mines when she saw him again. He was still smoking at the same spot by the lake, but this time his gaze was fixed on her.

Rather, on the rocks she were carrying.

“Is that real quartz?” He asked quizzically. Wordlessly, handed one over to him for inspection. She watched as he turned it over and raised it in sunlight, eyes full of awe.

After a few minutes of him admiring the quartz, Mia spoke up. “You know, you can have that if you like. I have like, five more here in my backpack.” She said, patting her bag.

“Really? Thanks, I like this.” Sebastian grinned, pocketing the quartz. “Hey. You’re name’s Mia right?”

“Yup. Say, Sam’s your friend right? I see you guys at the Saloon on Fridays.” She always wondered about their odd friendship: Sam was very high-strung and absentminded while Sebastian was pretty much quiet and introspective.

“Sam is probably my only friend in this town” Sebastian sighed, “Abby is nice too, but…umm.. never mind." He trailed off, flicking his cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his foot.

Mia frowned at that. “I’ll be your friend if you stop doing that.” During her two weeks as a farmer, she had become incredibly attached to plants and nature.

Sebastian stared at her for a long second before snorting. “Sure, sure.” He picked up the crushed cigarette butt and extended his free hand. “Friends?”

She broke into a smile and shook his hand. “Friends.”

* * *

This time, she met Sebastian on his way to the Saloon. Again, she had just come from the mines. She was about to head into the museum to donate some stuff.

“Hey Sebastian!” Mia called out, waving her hand. She approached him and fell into a stride matching his. “On your way to the Saloon?”

Sebastian nodded and eyed her hefty-looking sack. “So, what do you do when you aren't working?” He asked curiously, falling into a stride beside Mia. “More farming? Shopping?” His eyes narrowed slightly. “ _Sports_?”

Mia rolled her eyes. “I actually read. It helps me relax and leave the real world for a while. Besides, I’d rather not take up anything physical on my break.”

That seemed to make him relax. “What do you read? You seem like the type to read the classics or romance.”

“Sci-fi and fantasy actually. I used to have a collection of comic books way back in the city as well.” She actually sold them so she could make enough money to leave the city.

He raised his eyebrows at this. “Oh yeah? Well, did you read the new 'Cave Saga X'? His tone turned enthusiastic. “I won't spoil it for you, but oh man...”

“Nah, I only got to read the 79th issue.” Mia confessed, heaving her sack of dwarven artifacts. “I really like how they finished the arc with a surprise twist.”

“Really? Cool. I’m gonna go to the Saloon, guess I’ll see you around.” He started walking to his destination but suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Hey, if you're bored feel free to hang out in my room.” He called out.

“I’ll drop by tomorrow!” Mia waved and watched him enter the Saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to gush about Sebastian for so long so here we are. I tried to stay true to his dialogue but made a few changes to integrate the scenes better.
> 
> It's been so long before I wrote fanfiction again, I plead mercy T^T


	2. Underneath

"Hey, Sebastian, I’m coming in." Mia called out, opening the door.

He was behind his computer, typing away. "Oh hey." He greeted her, eyebrows raised in acknowledgement, though his eyes were glued to the screen. "Gimme a sec."

She nodded before turning to patiently survey his room. Posters lined the walls – sci-fi movies, comic book movie adaptations, video games – pretty much games and movies she had watched and played and would love to watch and play. A comic book lay face down at the other end of the room. _Cave Saga X_ was printed across the cover.

She started to open her mouth, a million words ready to spring forth, however Sebastian turned his chair and stretched.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to finish what I was working on." He explained, gesturing towards his computer.

"What are you working on?" She asked curiously, leaning against the back of his chair. On the screen were lines of code. "You do IT stuff?" Mia didn’t really know much about technical computer stuff, her old work was mostly admin and calls. She gave a little shudder at those horrible memories, ugh.

"Actually, I do freelance work as a programmer." He corrected, giving me a little half smirk that immediately reminded her of the carpenter upstairs.

Mia started to open her mouth for a witty retort, but a loud ping sounded from his computer. A small window appeared on the screen, blinking incessantly. She quickly looked away for his privacy. He raised an eyebrow in amusement before clicking on the message.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "That was Sam...I guess he wants to hang out." He slumped in his chair, brows furrowed and eyes closed. "Ugh. I don't really feel like going out today."

She was about to reply when the door opened. Robin came in. “Oh, hi Mia.” She greeted her with a small smile before turning to her son. “Sebby, I know you don't like it when I come in here,” She began, her expression apologetic. “But I ran into Abigail at the store and she said she was looking for you.”

Mia glanced at Sebastian, trying to hide a grin. _Sebby, huh._ He noticed and rolled his eyes. He looked at this mother, exasperated. "Did you tell her I'm working?"

"I did, but she said she'd probably stop by anyway.” Robin explained. Mia could tell she was silently gauging Sebastian’s expression the way she was watching his face.

Sebastian sighed in frustration, “No one takes my job seriously. No one ever bothers Maru when _she's_ working at the clinic. Does everyone think I'm just surfing the web all day?” He muttered under his breath, bitterness evident in his tone.

Mia looked at Robin – the carpenter’s expression was worried. It looked like she was about to say something but she just quietly sighed and headed out of the Sebastian’s room.

The casual atmosphere earlier was now replaced with awkwardness. Like, as a kid staying over a friend’s house and witnessing something personal about your friend kind of awkwardness.

“So…” Mia cleared her throat. “Do you plan on doing more freelance computer stuff?” She asked in an attempt to bring back the cold atmosphere into a slightly warmer one.

"Well, I'm trying to save up so I can move out of here. Probably to the city or something.” Sebastian replied, leaning back on his chair. She wanted to say, that that was a bad decision but she sensed it wasn’t the time. Yet.

He continued, "You know, If I'd gone to college I'd probably be making six figures right now, but I just don't want to be part of that corporate rat race, you know?”

_Grey cubicles lining a cold, white hallway. A drab desk covered in paperwork. A dimly-lit computer screen._ “Yeah. I feel you.” She simply replied, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach coming back after being absent for a few months.

For a while, they were both silent. Man, she didn’t mean to sound so…depressing. She was trying to lighten the mood, jeez.

“Well and I guess I just feel more comfortable hidden behind the computer than dealing with people face-to-face." Sebastian admitted suddenly. This time, Mia just nodded in agreement.

He turned back to his computer. "Well, I should get back to work... I need to get this module finished by tomorrow.” He looked up at me and smiled slightly. “I guess I’ll see you around, Mia. Really appreciate you dropping by…and not making things awkward.”

“Well, I try.” She started heading out of his room. “See ya around, Sebby.” She teased, waving her fingers at him.

He gave her the finger for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first chapter I wrote which may be why the first one feels off T^T


	3. Tuning

Despite that it’s only 11 am, Mia had already finished all the farm work and managed to donate some new finds for the museum. She was trudging up the way up into the mountains, already mapping out her mining plans for the rest of the day.

As Robin and Demetrius’s house came into view, she noticed the garage door was open. _Huh. Is Maru making another invention? Or is Demetrius researching something again? Maybe Robin’s up to something…_ she thought. To her surprise, a pair of skinny legs clad in dark jeans was sticking out under a motorcycle.

_Sebastian out in daylight? That’s rare._ Curious, she strayed from the mountain path and walked closer over to the garage. As she approached, Sebastian’s head appeared under the bike.

“Oh hey, Mia.” He greeted her, his face marked with grease and dirt. For some reason, he kinda looks adorable – he looked so into what he was doing he doesn’t realize he’s covered in grime.

“Uh, hey.” She rubbed her nose, hiding her small grin. “Whatcha doin’ there, Sebby?”

“Again with the nickname,” Sebastian rolled his eyes but made no effort to tell her off. “Well, I’m working on my motorcycle. I need to make sure it’s tuned-up time to time.”

“I didn’t know you had a motorcycle.” She crouched down to get a better view of the vehicle. She didn’t know much about motorcycles (frankly, she thought they were loud and annoying) but this one looked well-kept. She internally applauded Sebastian for his dedication.

“What, you haven’t seen my motorcycle before?” He asked, genuinely surprised. Mia nodded. “Hmm…I guess I haven’t shown it to you.”

“It looks cool.” She offered. Sebastian gave a short chuckle and went back to fiddling with his motorcycle. She continued to watch him with interest as he worked on his beloved vehicle with obvious care and meticulousness.

After a while, he put his wrench down. “You know, sometimes, after sundown, I make the long ride out of Stardew Valley…”

Mia just stayed silent, intently listening and patiently waiting for him to continue. She got the feeling she would be hearing more from Sebastian’s different side today, which was rare and highly appreciated.

“There’s nothing else like it,” He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Blazing along the empty stretch of road toward the faint city glow…”

Mia remembered when she used to drive to work. In the early hours, when the roads were mostly empty and daylight hasn’t reached far yet, it was fascinating to watch the dawning glow touch down on the horizon. She also remembered how this short moment during mornings was like an early reprieve to the depressing day ahead of her…

“That sounds pretty.” She gave Sebastian a small smile.

“Yeah.” He nodded quietly, returning her smile. “Once I’ve saved up enough money, I’m going to head out on my own, to the city and beyond.” A far-away yet determined look settled in his dark eyes. “Just me and my bike.”

Mia just gazed at her friend, her heart quite torn into. She was happy that such a dream existed in Sebastian, despite his gloomy outlook in life, but at the same time, she knows, from experience, how downright harsher the city life can be.

After a few seconds of deliberation, she started to open her mouth. “Sebastian – “

“There we go, oil’s changed.” Sebastian slid out under his bike and started dusting himself off. “Hmm? Were you saying something?”

“Uh, no, not really.” Mia shook her head, a bit abashed.

Sebastian inspected his bike once more, before giving it a last look-over. “Hey, maybe I’ll take you for a ride someday.”

_Really?_ “That sounds fun!” Mia lit up. Sure, motorcycles were loud as hell, but if it was Sebastian offering a ride, she wouldn’t mind.

“Great.” Sebastian gave his trademark smile-smirk. “Well, I need to wash-up.” He then lowered his voice. “Are you going to the caves?”

“Yup!” Mia replied, hefting her pickaxe on her shoulder. “I need to find some ores for my tools.”

“Alright.” A hint of worry betrayed his features. “Don’t get cut up by a rock crab.”

“Awww, you worried about me?” Mia teased. “I won’t. I’m not like you!” She stuck out her tongue playfully.

“Shut up, I hope you trip on one.”

“Rude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give the Farmer more character...


	4. Bonding

"Sebastian's downstairs." Robin practically sang out before Mia could fully close the front door or even open her mouth. She grinned at her.

"Hello to you too, Robin." Mia laughed sheepishly. “How’d you know?”

"Just a guess. I mean you have been walking all the way up here these days with a pumpkin in hand." Robin winked out from behind the counter. "How's the woodwork in your cottage holding up?"

Mia grinned. “It's still as strong as ever! In fact, it beat the pine tree just beside it. I woke up to find it completely wrecked from the storm last night." She spent half an hour pick up all the broken wood and twigs around the area this morning.

"That's good to hear. Oh, Sam’s downstairs too. I think they’re about to play one of their games. Maybe you could join them?" Robin looked genuinely happy at the thought of Sebastian making more friends.

_Games?_ _I wonder what kind…_ "Alright. Thanks, Robin." Mia turned and skipped down the stairs.

"Hey, Sebby!" She sang out, opening the door.

“Oh, hey Mia.” Sebastian greeted her. He and Sam were seated at the table at the corner of his room, a map and a board spread out in the center with a deck of brilliantly-colored cards and a few game pieces.

“Hey, Mia!” Sam exclaimed enthusiastically before turning to Sebastian, a dubious look on his face. “How come you let _her_ call you Sebby? You whacked me with _Cave Saga IX_ when I did that!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Mia giggled. “That’s because I’m special, Sam.” She joked.

(To which Sebastian tinged pink. Sam took note of that with a sly look on his face, to tease Sebastian later, when Mia wasn’t around.)

“Anyway,” Sebastian cleared his throat, “Sam and I were about to play _Solarion Chronicles: The Game_. Why don’t you join us? It’s better with three players anyway.”

Mia’s eyes lit up, “Really? I can join? I’ve only played _Solarion Chronicles_ around twice, way back in college though. I had a ranger that accidentally arrowed down her teammate.” She confessed.

“What.” Sebastian said flatly while Sam let out a large guffaw.

“Yes.” Mia nodded solemnly.

Shaking his head, Sebastian motioned for her to sit down. She did, her eyes shining with anticipation.

“Okay, here we go…Let me draw the scenario card.” Sebastian started, drawing a card from the deck. He look at the card thoughtfully. “Hmm…It looks like today’s quest will take us into the Necromancer’s Tower.”

“What’s our objective?” Sam asked, fiddling with the game pieces.

“To try and reclaim the Solarion Staff from the clutches of Dreadlord Xarth.” Sebastian confirmed, an ominous tone creeping in his voice.

“Cool.” Sam turned to Mia. “ Mia, are you ready to choose your character?” He placed the game pieces in front of her.

“Hmm.” Mia looked at each piece in careful scrutiny. She picked up the piece with a long robes and a prominent symbol. “I pick the Healer. I prefer to help others. Besides, I’ll stick to support, considering what happened to my previous experience.”

“Healer, huh? That’s a very important role.” Sebastian approved. “ I guess I’ll pick the wizard, then.” He settled in the game piece with the large-brimmed hat.

Sam clutched the piece with the large sword. “Cool. Warrior’s my favorite anyway.”

“Let’s begin.” Sebastian declared.

_The King has entrusted you and your companions with recovering the Solarion Staff…a task which, if completer successfully, will ensure your place in the hall of legends as well as a sizable fortune of gold and silver._

_After a long month journeying across unforgiving lands, you step out onto a precipice to see your destination looming in the distance._

_There, beyond the moonlit plain, lies the Necromancer’s Tower…where Dreadloard Zarth usurps the power of the stolen Solarion Staff for his vile purposes._

“The tower lies before you.” Sebastian said, totally immersed in his narrator’s role.

Mia closed her eyes and imagined a tall structure built with cracked black stone. Two eerie lanterns lit up the entrance of the looming tower, making the shadows starker and darker.

“Go in the front. Fortune favors the bold!” Mia exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

_A skeleton guards the hallway before you. It looks dangerous._

“What do you do?” Sebastian whispered.

“Fight the skeleton!” Mia declared. After fighting skeletons extensively in both the Mines and the Cavern, of course she wasn’t going to back down.

“The skeleton lunges forward!” He raised his voice and arms, acting out the skeleton.

_In this distance and timing…_ “I raise my shield!” She decided, shouting back. Mia didn’t reach the bottom of the Mines and got far in the Cavern for nothing.

_You successfully block the attack. The skeleton stumbles backward, giving you enough time to strike out and slay the foul creature._

_You continue down the hallway, taking care not to step on the skeleton’s remains._

_You find yourself in a sewer-like corridor. To your left, a hallway glows with a peculiar green light. To your right a staircase leads up into the dark._

“What do you do?” Sebastian asked, still completely engrossed.

“Enter the hallway to the left.” Mia replied, to which Sebastian nodded sagely.

_You are in a room. On your left is a ladder. On your right, three prisoners are floating in strange, glowing capsules. They appear to be in the process of some kind of transformation._

_Could this be some experiment of the Dreadlord’s?_

“Destroy the capsules!” Mia yelled, before Sebastian could even say anything, startling him. Sam laughed loudly.

“Dude! The look on your face, bwahahaha!” He continued to snicker.

Sebastian ignored him and continued with the story.

_After putting those poor souls to rest, you and your companions climb the ladder._

_You’ve come to a door at the end of a hallway._

_The time has come to face Dreadlord Xarth._

_Xarth: Intruders? How dare you trespass in my private chambers!_

_Ah, so you’ve come for the Solarion Staff…_

_Hehehe…fools. You’ll make a nice addition to my skeleton army!_

_Dreadlord Xarth casts shadow beam!_

_You were able to dodge the spell, but your companions are gravely injured!_

For the last time, Sebastian asked, “What do you do?”

Mia nibbled on her lip, eyes narrowed in thought. “Hmmm…I chose…to heal the Wizard.” She decided, grinning at Sebastian.

“Thanks, Mia.” He said gratefully, returning her smile.

“…” Sam didn’t say anything but Mia could almost hear his flat expression.

She smiled sheepishly at him. “I just thought it made sense, with Sebastian being the Wizard to beat the Necromancer. Y’know, magic vs magic.”

Sam only shook his head while Sebastian moved his game piece. “I cast Pure Belt.”

_A beam of white light hits Xarth square in the face. The Dreadlord shrieks and crumbles into dust._

_You pick up the Solarion Staff and hold it high. Order has been restored to the world._

“Hey, not bad!” Sebastian applauded. “It took me like, three or four tries to beat my first scenario”.

“Aww. Stop making me blush.” Mia teased, before looking at her watch. “Dang, I need to bring Clint some ores before sundown. I’ll see you guys later!”

“Thanks for stopping by.” Sebastian waved at her. “I’ll see you later.”

Sam raised his hand, his expression unreadable. “See ya, Mia.”

With that, Mia got up and hurried out of Sebastian’s room.

* * *

“Soooooo….” Sam turned to Sebastian, a cat-like smile on his face. “Sebby. Huh? Thought you were into Abigail? There are many things we need to talk about, my fri – “

A scenario card flew from Sebastian hand and smacked him square on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had lots of fun writing this chapter!


	5. Warm

“Dammit, Haley.” Mia cursed under her breath, lowering the bill of her hat in a futile attempt to shield her face from the rain; anyway, her face was already wet. “What the heck would you even need an eel for?”

The farmer trudged through the wet sand, sighing in relief once she stepped on the wooden planks of the pier. She grasped her fishing rod in one hand and headed to her usual fishing spot. To her surprise, somebody was already there.

“Mia?” Sebastian called out, eyebrows raised. “Hey. I’m surprised to find you out here in the rain.”

“Well, somebody requested for an eel and rainy days are perfect to catch one.” She explained, now readying her fishing rod with some bait. “Mind if I fish beside you?” She asked, gesturing to the spot beside him.

Sebastian shook his head and Mia sat on the edge of the pier, her legs swinging as she casted her line. For a few moments, they sat in companionable silence.

“Look at those dark clouds looming over the horizon.” Sebastian suddenly started, gazing towards the expanse of Gem Sea. “I hope they come this way.”

Mia said nothing, choosing to keep a firm grip on her fishing rod. She faced him nonetheless, to show that her attentiveness.

“I like this weather because it makes everyone disappear, you know?” Sebastian continued, eyes still far-away. “Being around people makes me feel anxious.” He suddenly confessed.

“I know what you mean.” Mia sighed quietly, casting her rod out of the water for a moment. She set it beside her. “Rain kinda muffles and drowns everything out. Feels like you’re hidden away from everyone.”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah. But I don’t feel that way around you though.” He admitted honestly.

A teasing remark danced on Mia’s lips but she decided against it seeing how being open Sebastian was. Instead, she offered him a warm smile. “Glad to hear that.”

“We’re getting soaked.” Sebastian realized, clutching at his wet shirt.

“We _are_ soaked,” Mia corrected him, laughing gently.

Sebastian reached beside himself and produced a large striped umbrella. He opened it and gestured for her to join. “Here. There’s room for two.”

The rain was icy-cold, but Mia felt warm. She inched closer and huddled together with Sebastian, their knuckles brushing each other in proximity.

_Oh well. I guess Haley’s eel can wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet?


End file.
